


Отогрей меня

by Saysly



Series: Диалоги для слабаков [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brock's POV, HYDRA Husbands, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Backstory, Non-Graphic Violence, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective!Jack, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strike Team, mention slavery, omega Brock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок Рамлоу - омега в мире победившего равноправия. Омеги служат в армии, омеги занимают высокие посты, омеги не сидят под замком в ожидании течки и запершего их альфы. Или?..





	Отогрей меня

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Warm me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477307) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



> Брок лет на десять младше Джека. В начале фика им соответственно где-то по 25 и 35. 
> 
> Меня никак не отпускала история, и персонажи потребовали развития своих сюжетных линий. Поскольку мужики они настойчивые, я не смогла отказаться =)
> 
> Это предыстория их отношений, о которой Брок мельком вспоминает в первой части серии.

Брок грязный. _Омерзительно_ грязный. Его передергивает от запаха собственного тела. Да, тур в пустыню предполагал отсутствие благ цивилизации, но природная суть омеги требовала как-то находить способы почиститься, используя сухие шампуни на густых темных волосах, твердые брикеты дезодорантов, резким холодным запахом маскирующие и вторичный пол, и просто тяжелый запах пота, присущий солдатам на задании, мягкие влажные салфетки, избавляющие от грязи между ног.

Брок не видел свой рюкзак с шампунем около месяца. Он лежит, сжавшись в комок под крохотной тряпкой, на полу небольшой клетки на сортировочной базе для пленных омег. Он не знает, что стало с большей частью его отряда. Скорее всего, всех перебили. Их, омег, было всего трое, и крохотную Джамайлу забрали в первый же день. Брок и сержант Востер уже _месяц_ сидят на этой базе и ждут, когда из их тел выветрятся остатки мощных армейских супрессантов. Как и десяток других, Брок с ужасом ждет этого знаменательного момента. _Месяц_. Он только недавно осознал, что прошел месяц, и их никто не ищет, и никто не найдет, и, черт побери, целый _месяц!_

Брок боится, что теряет рассудок, как писали в учебниках про первую после долгого перерыва течку.  Брок боится, что не потеряет рассудок до наступления течки. Брок боится самой течки. Либо его повяжет кто-то из местных, загорелых, черноволосых альф с жестокими глазами, либо, если "повезет" и течка придется на прибытие транспорта, его перебросят в более крупный узел, где проходят более масштабные аукционы через интернет. Где омег даже _моют_ перед продажей, а не поливают ведром затхлой воды.

Кто-то подходит к его клетке, что-то говоря на гортанном местном языке. Бета и двое альф. Их запахи режут нос, и Брок плотнее сжимается, прячет нос в собственные руки. Течка близко. Они знают об этом. Они смеются. Брок мечтает о своем автомате. Брок мечтает о ноже, чтобы перерезать себе глотку. Брок мечтает, чтобы его бабушка была старомодной старой каргой и сторговала его подростком на городском аукционе, а не позволила безмозглой омеге спустить пар и посмотреть мир, записавшись в армию.

Бета протягивает руку и выдергивает тряпку из ослабевших пальцев Брока. Он вскидывается под смех альф и прикрывается руками. Он думает, что перегрызет себе вены, если не придумает ничего более конструктивного. Обойдя его клетку по кругу, альфы уходят к остальным. Тряпку Броку не возвращают. Здесь холодные ночи. Брок не может сдержать тихий скулеж, на который никто не реагирует.

Брок не засыпает. Как только за стенами базы садится солнце, зал с омегами превращается в один гигантский холодильник. Брок старается держаться подальше от прутьев клетки. Он лежит на боку, растирая немеющие пальцы и пытаясь считать в обратном порядке, чтобы согреть мозг. Получается хреново. Он проваливается в забытье, измучившись, и вскидывается от глухого стука. Постоянно настороже, на грани подступающей течки, страдающий от резкой остановки приема таблеток, он в этой дыре реагирует на любой подозрительный шорох. Щурясь в темноте, он пытается понять, что именно стукнуло. Воздух полон сиплым дыханием других омег.

Возле его клетки раздаются шаги, и за прутьями появляется силуэт мужчины в военной форме. В _американской_ военной форме. _Альфа_. Брок не знает, как реагировать. Он замирает и старается не дышать. Альфа вызывает какой-то инстинктивный ужас в душе Брока - он огромный, широкий, густо пахнущий потом и порохом. Брок мечтает просочиться в бетонный пол. Альфа поднимает винтовку с закрепленным на стволе фонариком и быстро осматривает Брока. Затем гасит свет и отступает в темноту. Брок выдыхает с облегчением. Он не знает, не приснился ли ему странный мужчина, которого здесь не должно быть. Он почти начинает в это верить, когда издалека раздается еще один глухой стук, и до Брока доходит, что альфа вырубил охранника, и он слышал стук падения тела. Брок напрягается. Тишина давит на уши. Он садится прямо и ждет. И ждет. _И_ _ждет_.

Брок не замечает, когда альфа оказывается у него за спиной и бьет его по шее, просунув руку между прутьями. Он приходит в себя в машине, мчащейся по пустыне с погашенными фарами. Он по-прежнему голый, за исключением наброшенной на него куртки, густо пахнущей потом и кровью. Брок перекатывает ноющую голову по подголовнику. За рулем машины сидит приснившийся ему альфа. Или не приснившийся. От альфы исходит жар. Брок роняет голову альфе на плечо, глубоко вдыхает и снова отключается, не заметив ни короткого внимательного взгляда, ни глухого смешка.

*

Брок стоит на четвереньках на холодном песке, не в силах вырваться или хотя бы запротестовать. Альфа за его спиной совершенно не обращает внимания на бессвязные мольбы, разминает задницу Брока огромными ручищами, и омега даже не может свести ноги, потому что колени альфы удерживают его бедра раскрытыми. Брок видел чудовищные члены альф, круживших около его клетки, и он боится, что этот вытащивший его на свободу монстр здесь же его и прикончит, порвав и бросив истекать кровью в холодной ночи пустыни. Альфа трет большими пальцами судорожно сжимающуюся дырку Брока. Он был без супрессантов больше месяца, у него внутри все горит, но он не течет, ему слишком страшно, чтобы тело смогло облегчить грядущее соитие. Альфа глухо ворчит и несколько раз смачно плюет, больно растягивая края дырки. Брок передергивается от мерзкого ощущения текущей внутри горячей слюны. Он должен быть благодарен за малые радости, но сил радоваться у него нет. Он роняет голову и ждет первого толчка, но альфа лишь продолжает старательно мять его задницу, иногда тихо порыкивая. Брок прикрывает глаза и постепенно успокаивается под его руками, расслабляется, _покоряется_. Слюна альфы внутри него словно покалывает, и он не сразу, но вспоминает уроки сексуального обучения - альфы используют свои жидкости, чтобы тело омеги среагировало на их присутствие и начало подготовку к соитию. Броку стоит радоваться, что альфа в него не поссал. Хотя он не уверен, что это повод для радости.

Альфа проталкивает в него толстый мозолистый палец, неприятно задевая нежные стенки ануса, и Брок с удивлением понимает, что его мышцы послушно открываются вторжению, не пытаясь сжаться. Видимо, альфа на занятиях тоже был внимательным. Размяв Брока и изнутри, альфа без лишних церемоний приставляет к его дырке широкую чуть влажную головку члена. Брок снова напрягается - альфа выше него почти на голову, и шире, и мощнее. И член его вызывает чистый ужас.

Альфа, помогая себе руками и игнорируя новый поток лихорадочных просьб со стороны Брока не делать этого, проталкивает в него горячую головку. Брок зажмуривается, рвано выдыхая и судорожно сжимаясь вокруг неприятного ощущения. Он ждёт, что альфа сразу засадит на всю длину, но тот успокаивающе гладит Брока по бокам и чуть покачивает бедрами, разминая его вход теперь головкой члена. Альфа продолжает быть странным. Брок, относительно придя в себя, истерично думает, что стоит, наверное, спросить его имя, раз они вот-вот повяжутся. Он почему-то абсолютно уверен, что этот незнакомый альфа не ограничится одним трахом. Мелькнувшее в его светлых глазах желание не имело ничего общего с сексом. Брок обреченно ждёт полного пакета с узлом, вязкой и укусом на засвербевшей шее. По его спине бегут мурашки от холодного воздуха, заставляя нервно передернуться. Ему зябко. От страха, или от ночного воздуха, он не знает, но его начинает потряхивать в ознобе. Словно подслушав его мысли, альфа наклоняется, накрывая его собой, и Брок невольно выгибается навстречу его жару. Брок так замерз, что уже согласен принять этот кошмарно толстый член в себя, лишь бы альфа не отстранялся. Его уха касаются обветренные горячие губы, и хриплый голос приказывает:  
— Вытолкни меня.

Брок слушается - он не может не послушаться альфу - и напрягает мышцы, пытаясь вытолкнуть вторгающийся в него член. Альфа одобрительно урчит и внезапным толчком врывается в Брока по самый корень. Брок, взвыв, дергается вперед, пытаясь сняться с него, но альфа одной рукой подхватывает его под животом, второй неплотно обхватывает горло, прижимая к себе и не давая сдвинуться хотя бы на миллиметр. Броку больно, больно, _больно_ , он опять боится, его тело судорожно пульсирует, но альфу, похоже, это устраивает - он вообще не шевелится, наслаждаясь конвульсиями омеги. Через какое-то время Брок начинает привыкать к распирающему его члену, и тогда альфа начинает двигаться, совсем короткими толчками, едва-едва выходя и тут же возвращаясь. Брок охает каждый раз, когда яйца альфы влажно хлопаются об его собственные, и стонет, когда тот ведет бедрами по кругу, перекраивая внутренности Брока под себя. Брок тяжело дышит от шквала ощущений. Ему мокро внутри, но он уверен, что альфа не кончал. Он думает сначала, что это кровь, но потом вдруг понимает, что его тело наконец заработало в соответствие с программой и начало производить смазку. Он краснеет, внезапно обожженный волной стыда, благодарный, что его никто не видит, хотя, казалось бы, после всего случившегося чего еще стесняться? Альфа водит сухими губами по его загривку, задевая набухшую железу на шее, и Брок, едва привыкший к происходящему, снова оказывается застигнут врасплох, почувствовав, что внутри становится слишком тесно. Он тоненько скулит, когда узел альфы, набухая, начинает растягивать его до немыслимых пределов. В этот раз альфа не тянет, не дает ему времени привыкнуть и кусает, привязывая к себе через метку, закрепляя связь выплеснувшейся в Брока спермой и запирая ее внутри узлом. Брок воет от боли в шее, в заднице, в животе, в душе. По его лицу неудержимым потоком текут слезы. Альфа закрывает его рот ладонью и толкает на живот, распластывая под собой.

*

База была под покровительством кого-то из своих. Кто-то из своих зарабатывал на продаже омег, захваченных в плен и числящихся погибшими во время боевых действий. Его альфа - его _Джек_ \- Брок бы решил, что он как Джеймс Бонд, как супершпион, узнавший об этом и отправившийся в одиночную спасательную миссию. Брок был бы омегой Джеймса Бонда. Брок бы влюбился, будь ему пятнадцать. Ему двадцать пять. Джек чокнутый, но в другом направлении.

У Джека задание от тех самых "своих" уничтожить базу, потому что к ней начали проявлять интерес конкуренты. Джек вынул из Брока обмякший член, снова закутал его в свою куртку, усадил обратно в джип и взорвал чертову базу. Брок оцепенело смотрел за улетевшей ракетой, а затем и за заревом на горизонте, в противоположной от восходящего солнца стороне. Они сидят между двумя солнцами в проклятой пустыне, у Брока между ног горячо и мокро, его шею печет от метки. Джек курит, прислонившись к джипу возле пассажирской двери, и свободной рукой стряхивает с коленок Брока песок. _Его_ Джек. Его _альфа_. Брок зажмуривается.

Альфа выбрасывает сигарету, обходит джип, садится за руль и ведет машину в сторону настоящего солнца. Брок краем глаза рассматривает суровый профиль, словно топором высеченный из скалы. У его альфы уйма шрамов и зелень в глазах. Брок принадлежит ему. Принадлежит альфе, которого послали в одиночку уничтожить подпольную базу торговцев омегами. Принадлежит альфе, который должен был убить его со всеми. Брок опять зажмуривается и прерывисто выдыхает. Из-под плотно закрытых век текут слезы. В этом виноваты встающее солнце и сияющий в утреннем свете песок.

Альфа протягивает руку к его загривку и тянет на себя, заставляя лечь головой на бедро. _Джек_. Джек заставляет его лечь так близко к своему паху, что в нос Броку шибает смесью семени альфы и его собственной смазки. Он не знает, стоит ли ждать требования взять в рот. Он вообще не знает, что ждать от Джека. Тот накрывает ладонью его глаза, пряча их от солнца и песка, и молча ведет машину к точке эвакуации. Брок потом узнает, что Джек молчит почти всегда, потому что не любит лишних разговоров, легко справляясь жестами и взглядами. Потом Брок узнает много такого, чего знать не хотел. Его никогда не спрашивают.

Джек несет его в вертолет на руках. В холодных серо-зеленых глазах Джека такое жестокое выражение, что Брок даже не удивляется, когда экипаж обращает на него не больше внимания, чем на багаж. Этим теперь он и является - _вещью_ Джека. Брок до крови закусывает губу, сдерживая всхлип, и клянется у первой же попавшейся омеги вымолить хотя бы одну таблетку супрессанта, чтобы погасить шквал гуляющих в крови гормонов.

На губу ложится мозолистый палец, заставляя расслабить зубы. Брок подчиняется и поднимает взгляд. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, задев кончиком языка этот палец, и спрашивает:  
— Куда мы летим?  
Альфа устраивает его на сидении, пристегивает и затем садится рядом. Альфа наклоняет голову вбок, и Брок почти готов к тому, что ответ не получит, но тот говорит:  
— Домой.

Брок ему верит. Он не знает, виновата ли в этом метка, или попавшие с укусом в кровь феромоны, или густая сперма в его заднице, которую, он готов поклясться, он чувствует в себе, но он верит этому альфе - _Джеку_ \- своему альфе. Он надеется, что его Джек - достаточно важный супершпион, чтобы у него не отняли свежедобытую омегу. Он не хочет повторения. Он вообще не хочет ничего, кроме горячего душа и возможности больше не бояться.

*  
Броку снова снится пустыня. Он сжимается в комок и скулит во сне, повторяя без перерыва _холодно-холодно-холодно,_  и его не спасают ни ворох одеял, ни включенное отопление. Джек, не будя, вытряхивает омегу из одеял и пижамы, переворачивает на живот, сует пальцы в попытавшуюся сжаться задницу, собирает смазку и небрежно мажет ею по своему члену. Наплевав на подготовку, входит в дрожащее под ним тело. Брок воет от боли, вздергивается и резко просыпается, задыхаясь в предусмотрительно подставленную ладонь Джека. Альфа продолжает лежать на нем живым одеялом. Брок пытается выровнять дыхание, хоть это и не просто с растущим внутри узлом. Джек не признает полумер. Может быть, оно и к лучшему. Потому что альфа за спиной и тяжелый, горячий узел в заднице мгновенно возвращают Брока в явь. Он расслабляется, согревается, сжимает запястье Джека и постепенно засыпает.

Джек вяжет его каждый вечер, не обращая внимания на протесты. Пока кошмары полностью не проходят, он вяжет его даже на операциях. Отряд странным образом ухитряется не путать Брока-солдата и Брока-омегу, подчиняясь каждому движению бровей в поле и не реагируя на скулящие стоны во время ночевок, разве что дразня по утрам. Солдафоны. Поначалу Броку ужасно стыдно и неуютно, он думает, что лучше бы сдох в пустыне. Однако Джек забрал его себе, не оставив выбора и заставив жить. Броку приходится привыкнуть. Ему начинает нравится тепло, заполненность, чувство безопасности. Никто не может отобрать его у Джека и навредить ему, пока он привязан к нему узлом. Когда кошмары полностью проходят, он уже так привыкает, что не может без узла спать. Джек доволен. Довольный Джек ведет себя мягче и нежнее. Довольный Джек ласкает Брока, помогая кончить. Довольный Джек обходится с ним как с драгоценностью. Броку нравится быть драгоценностью. Брок тоже доволен.


End file.
